Celandine
by Helenium-chan
Summary: Hinata si pewaris Hyuuga Corp dan kisah cintanya yang rumit... silahkan dibaca,review please... Chap 5 update
1. Chapter 1

Hinata POV

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga Corp. Hyuuga Corp adalah perusahaan yang memiliki pengaruh sangat besar di bisnis dunia. Hyuuga Corp memiliki 20 % saham dunia membuat banyak perusahaan menginginkan menjadikan Hyuuga Corp sebagai partner kerja entah dengan cara apa. Salah satunya adalah mengirimkan lamaran untukku atau adik perempuanku. Padahal kalau difikir-fikir bagaimana mungkin mereka mau melamarku yang bahkan tidak boleh keluar rumah walau hanya sekedar menyiram bunga,yah kalau mereka melamar adikku itu masih mungkin karena ia masih diperbolehkan Otou-san untuk keluar rumah walau dengan penjagaan ketat. Tapi untukku..?.

Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana mungkin mereka memperebutkan gadis yang bahkan wajahnya pun tak pernah nampak dihadapan publik. Hari ini Otou-san memanggilku ke ruang pun berjalan perlahan untuk menuruni tangga menuju ruang kerja Otou-san. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar Otou-san pun mengutarakan maksud mengundangku kemari. Ternyata ada beberapa Perusahaan yang mengirimkan proposal lamaran untukku."Hinata bagaimana?adakah yang masuk tipemu" Ucap Otou-san sambil menyerahkan beberapa proposal yang sudah diseleksi Otou-san dan Neji-nii. "Terserah Otou-san dan Neji-nii saja"ucapku seraya menyerahkan kembali proposal itu. "sebenarnya Otou-san memiliki beberapa rekomendasi untukmu dan Neji juga memiliki beberapa rekomendasi. Otou-san harap kamu mau mempertimbangkannya"ucap Otou-san sambil mengambil beberapa berkas proposal dari tumpukan proposal lain. Otou-san pun menyerahkan proposal pilihaannya.

1\. Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Corp

2\. Sabaku no Garaa dari Sabaku Corp

3\. Namikaze Naruto dari Namikaze Corp

4\. Akasuna no Sasori dari Akasuna Corp

5\. Inuzuka Kiba dari Inuzuka Corp

Aku pun mulai membaca satu-persatu proposal itu yang pertama ku baca adalah milik Sabaku Corp. Sabaku Corp memiliki 12% saham dunia."Sabaku Corp adalah rekan bisnis yang sangat menguntungkan , selain itu Otou-san juga sudah mencari tau tentang bungsu Sabaku umurnya tidak beda jauh denganmu dan Otou-san rasa ia tidak akan menyakiti hatimu"ucap Otou-san yang kubalas dengan anggukan ringan. Ku letakkan proposal itu di pun mengambil proposal kedua dari Akasuna Corp yang memiliki 10 % saham dunia."Akasuna Corp adalah perusahaan penerbangan yang sangat pesat perkembangannya. Menurut Tou-san Sasori adalah pendamping yang baik walau terkadang sifat playboynya kambuh"ucap tou-san pun meletakkannya di tumpukan proposal yang ku aku membuka proposal milik Namikaze Corp perusahaan mobil yang cukup terkenal. Saat membuka proposal itu ku lihat pemuda berkulit tan yang ku kenal,bagaimana tak kenal hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya muncul di majalah bisnis sebagai pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp yang memiliki sekitar 12,5 % saham dunia. Aku pun menaruh proposalnya di tumpukan yang sama dengan Sabaku Corp. Selanjutnya milik Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Corp adalah perusahaan berlian terbaik dunia,tanpa membukanya aku langsung menaruhnya di tumpukan yang sama dengan Sabaku Corp dan Namikaze Corp. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku tak membaca proposalnya,hal ini kulakukan karena aku sudah tau siapa Sasuke Uchiha pria yang sangat menarik menurutku karena sikap dinginnya saat wawancara dengan beberapa stasiun televisi. Yang terakhir adalah milik Inuzuka Corp, Inuzuka Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif terkhusus mobil walau saat ini mereka sedang mengembangkan teknologi terbaru untuk motor. Aku pun menaruh proposal Inuzuka Corp di tumpukan yang ku tolak ."Tou-san ini adalah proposal yang ku terima"ucapku sambil menyerahkan proposal lamaran milik 3 perusahaan yang ku terima."baiklah besok tou-san akan mengundang mereka ke rumah ini, tou-san ingin kau tetap di kamarmu dan melihat dari kamera saja,jangan sampai mereka ada yanng ingin kau tanyakan kau bisa menelfon Tou-san dari telfon rumah"ucap Tou-san padaku yang ku balas dengan anggukan."kalau tak ada yang ingin tou-san sampaikan maka aku akan kembali ke kamar"ucapku yang kemudian dipersilahkan oleh tou-san.

Normal POV

Hinata keluar dari ruangan Tou-sannya dengan anggun. Dia pun kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia melihat sebuah album foto tergeletak di atas meja kecil dekat pintu kamarnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun mengambilnya dan membawa album itu kekamarnya. Ia pun duduk di tepi kasur ukuran king size miliknya sambil membuka album foto yang diambilnya. Air mata hinata jatuh tatkala melihat foto seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan dan disamping wanita itu berdiri tou-san nya yang tengah memasang raut bahagia walau ekspresinya tetap penuh wibawa (baca:datar)."kaa-san aku merindukanmu,saat ini aku sangat merindukan kaa-san"ucap hinata pelan sembari menyeka air mata yang mulai menganak sungai di pipi putihnya. Sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya kembali menjadi anggun tak ada lagi kesedihan di wajah cantiknya,hal itu dikarenakan ada seorang maid yang masuk untuk memberikan sebuah gaun dari tou-sannya untuk ia pakai besok saat pemgumuman siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. "nona,ini gaun yang tuan berikan untuk nona pakai besok"ucap maid itu pada hinata yang masih duduk di atas ranjang king size bersprei pitih dengan corak bunga lavender. "letakkan di ruang ganti saja ayame-san"ucap hinata seraya menunjuk daun pintu bercat lavender yang ada di samping kamar mandi. "ah baiklah ...apakah nona tidak ingin mencobanya dulu" ucap maid yang bernama ayame itu. "tak perlu. Lagi pula aku sedang malas mencoba gaun"jelas hinata masih dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang tak tertarik. "baiklah bila anda tak ingin mencobanya akan meletakkannya di ruang ganti saja" ucap ayame,sebenarnya ayame ingin hinata mencoba gaun itu supaya ia dapat melihat betapa cantik sang nona yang amat disayanginya selain itu alasan lainnya adalah ayame diminta teman-teman sesama maid untuk menfoto hinata karena setelah hinata menikah hinata akan di bawa kerumahnya sendiri .'kami akan sangat merindukanmu,nona hinata' batin ayame sembari melihat hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Hari ini para pemuda yang melamar hinata akan datang ke mansion hyuuga. Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah karena sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki seorang calon suami. "nona hinata , para tamu sudah datang. Jadi nona diminta tuan supaya menyaksikan dari layar yang sudah disiapkan"ucap ayame yang sudah di belakang hinata. "baiklah"ucap hinata pada ayame yang mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ayame pun meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Di layar itu hinata dapat melihat betapa kesal para pemuda itu saat mengetahui yang akan menemui mereka bukan si gadis misterius tapi justru ayah gadis itu. 'hah hancur sudah kata-kata manis yang kurangkai untuk nona hyuuga'batin pemuda pirang yang bernama naruto sangat kesal mengetahui hal itu. 'aku tak mungkin menikah dengan bapak-bapak ini kan?'batin si pemuda sabaku. 'hn' batin pemuda uchiha yang tampak melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan sang nona hyuuga. "baiklah karena kalian sudah datang ,saya ingin memperkenalkan diri ,saya ayah yang anak gadisya kalian lamar. Dan saya disini akan mengantikan putri saya untuk menyeleksi saya hyuuga hiashi"ucap hiashi dengan wibawa yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Kini mereka dalam sedang duduk dengan posisi naruto,gaara,sasuke menghadap hiashi. Sesi tanya jawab kini sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba telfon di samping hiashi berbunyi hiashi pun mengangkatnya. Selesai menelfon hiashi pun menutup telfonnya lalu kembali menghadap para pemuda yang kini memasang mode binggung. " tadi adalah telfon dari hinata yang ingin bertanya pada kalian. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana bila ternyata ia sangat buruk rupa apakah kalian akan tetap menikahinya dan mencintainya?jawab dengan jujur" ucap hiashi yang sedang menyuarakan pertanyaan hinata. "aku akan menikahinya" ucap naruto dengan mantap dan yakin, "aku juga tetap akan menikahinya" ucap gaara sama yakinnya dengan naruto. "aku..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya#abaikan. Murni pikiran autor (kemarin kelupaan)

Terima kasih buat para reader dan mohon kritik serta saran. Arigato minna-san

Oh ya maaf autor publisnya lama ini karena autor lagi UAS jadi autor mencoba fokus (walau nggak bisa) ke UAS nya. Sekali lagi Arigatou minna-san.

Balasan review

**Clara Merisa**: ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih sarannya

**Virgo24** : oh ya wah autor seneng banget dengernya. Ini udah di update maaf lama. Makasih udah review

**sii uchild** : maaf maaf. Iya ini udah publish. Semoga sudah cukup panjang ya

**Hyuugazan :** makasih sudah review

**Guest : **iya. Makasih

**Momo tomato**: makasih.

**Cahya uchiha** : nggak bisa update kilat.

**Rei atsuko** : menurut rei-san apa?hehe iya #abaikan

Maaf buat yang nggak disebutin. Autor harap minna-san mau memaklumi.

But HAPPY READING...

**Chap 2**

"aku...akan menikahinya karena aku yakin dia tak seburuk yang ku kira. Toh mana mungkin di buruk rupa. Itu sangat tak masuk akal "ucap sasuke mengejutkan hiashi dan hinata yang sedang menatap layar. Bagaimana tidak,ucapan sasuke seperti orang yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana wajah sang nona hyuuga. "baiklah,hinata kau mendengar semua jawaban mereka kan?sekarang kemarilah dan tentukan jawabanmu"ucap hiashi sambil menatap salah satu kamera tersembunyi. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun segera turun dengan ditemani ayame. Saat ini hinata memakai gaun yang diberikan tou-san nya kemarin ia juga memakai sepatu siletto warna perak ditambah aksesoris kalung berlian yang indah meski dengan desain simple dan wajahnya ditutupi cadar warna lavender (kaya cadar yang dipakai sama pengantin). Sasuke,naruto dan gaara sangat penasaran akan siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami dari nona hyuuga. Namun dibanding itu mereka lebih penasaran akan bagaimana rupa si nona hyuuga yang tak pernah tersorot media. Hinata kini sudah ada dihadapan para pemuda yang hanya dapat termenung melihatnya. 'kenapa pakai cadar sih?' batin naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.'hmm...menarik,misterius,dan sangat membuat penasaran. Sangat tipeku' batin gaara saat melihat hinata yang memakai cadar. 'menarik' batin sasuke yang mempertahankan wajah stoic khas uchiha. "nah hinata,siapa yang kau pilih untuk mengikuti tahap selanjutnya?" ucap hiashi memecah kesunyian yang terjadi. "aku memilih uchiha sasuke dan namikaze naruto"ucap hinata mantap yang ternyata membuat bungsu sabaku kaget karena ditolak. "baiklah,karena kau tidak memilih sabaku gaara maka sabaku-san silahkan kembali ke sabaku corp karena kau gagal mendapatkan hinata"ucap hiashi dengan wajah menyeringai puas. "berani-beraninya kau menolak seorang sabaku,memang kau merasa cantik begitu?aku yakin kau sebenarnya sangat buruk rupa hingga kau malu dan menyembunyikan wajahmu dibalik cadar itu." Ucap gaara yang tak terima ditolak,bagaimana pun juga dia adalah salah satu calon suami idaman sekaligus menantu idaman. "kau berani benar mengejek putri pewaris hyuuga"ucap hiashi dengan nada sinis dan marah,baginya hinata adalah putri terbaik yang ada di dunia,itu sebabnya ia selalu menyembunyikan wajah putri sulungnya itu. "hinata,buka cadarmu sekarang"ucap hiashi dengan nada rendah yang terdengar menakutkan. "tapi tou-san.."ucap hinata yang terhenti saat ia ingin membantah perintah ayahnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga tou-sannya menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya kemarin, "ini perintah hinata. Biar si sabaku ini melihat bagaimana rupa sang putri hyuuga"sela hiashi cepat sebelum hinata selesai mengajukan keberatannya. Hinata pun membuka cadarnya dan kini yang terlihat adalah wajah seorang gadis yang bermata perak ah bukan tapi lebih tepatnya lavender lembut dengan bibirnya berwarna pink alami dan jangan lupakan pipi cubbynya yang merona tipis. Gadis itu begitu cantik dan manis sekaligus mempesona.

Naruto POV

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan terpesona. 'dia bukan manusia tapi dia adalah peri'batinku sembari memperhatikan wajahnya yang sangat manis.

Sasuke POV

Dan kini aku akhirnya dapat melihat sang putri hyuuga. Ternyata ia sangat cantik bahkan bila ada kata yang lebih dari cantik, aku pasti akan memberikannya pada nya tanpa pikir panjang

Gaara POV

Tepesona. Aku terpesona pada sang putri ia bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit. Dia amat sangat indah

Hinata POV

Kini aku dapat melihat para pemuda itu tampak terpesona olehku. Sebenarnya aku ingin hanya keluargaku yang dapat melihat wajahku tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ini adalah perintah tou-san. "ehem... Bagaimana sabaku-san?apa anda sudah melihat wajah putriku?apakah dia tampak buruk rupa?atau tampak sangat mengerikan?"ucap tou-san dengan nada sinis yang aku yakin membuat bulu roma semua yang berada di ruangan ini berdiri. Tou-san bukanlah orang yang akan bersabar bila menyangkut perasaanku. Tou-san sangat menyayangiku karena itu ia tak tahan bila ada yang menyakiti perasaanku. Ia pasti akan marah bila ada yang mengejekku. "tou-san apa tak apa-apa kalau mereka melihat wajahku?"ucapku lirih. Sontak saja tou-san menatapku, aku yakin tou-san pasti sedikit menyesal karena telah membiarkan para pemuda itu melihat wajahku. "ehem baiklah sabaku-san silahkan pergi dari ruangan ini dan kau sangat beruntung karena dapat melihat wajah sang putri hyuuga"ucap tou-san yang diiringi langkah kaki sang pangeran sabaku yang tampak kesal setengah mati. "karena kalian sudah melihat wajah putriku maka aku akan menyerahkan masalah tantangan selanjutnya padanya"ucap tou-san yang membuatku membulatkan mata tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku disuruh memberikan tantangan pada mereka sementara aku sendiri tak mengerti kualifikasi apa yang tou-san inginkan untuk calon menantunya. "tuan 10 menit lagi tuan harus ke Perancis untuk menemui klien penting" ucap salah satu pegawai ayah melalui pesan suara. "baiklah hinata. Tou-san akan pergi ke perancis sampai 8 hari kedepan. Dan tuan namikaze serta tuan uchiha dapat menginap disini untuk menyelesaikan tantangan yang akan diberikan oleh hinata. Ingat aku selalu MENGAWASI kalian jadi jangan macam-macam pada putri ku"ucap tou-san dengan penekanan pada kata mengawasi. Kedua pemuda itu kini hanya diam dan mengangguk dan dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka pasti tak dapat tidur nanti malam. Kini aku tengah berbaring di kamarku, rasa lelah memaksaku untuk memejamkan mataku dan menelusuri alam mimpi.

_Seorang gadis kecil berlari menuju tempat ibunya berada. Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia helai indigonya bergerak perlahan dimainkan angin yang nakal. "Hinata,kaa-san harap kamu akan jadi putri yang dapat diandakan oleh tou-sanmu. Jadi kamu harus jadi anak baik dan jangan nakal. Ingat,kamu adalah masa depan Hyuuga Corp" sang ibu membelai rambut hinata lembut. "baik kaa-san. Hinata akan jadi anak kebanggaan kaa-san dan tou-san. Bahkan bila hinata harus hidup layaknya boneka hinata akan tetap melakukannya" hinata tersenyum pada ibunya dan dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk menjadi anak kebanggaan orang tuanya._

Normal POV

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bersiap untuk mandi. Tok...tok...tok. suara ketukan membuatnya menunda niatnya untuk mandi dan mulai beranjak ke pintu kamarnya. "15 menit lagi sarapan nona siap. Apa nona ingin sarapan di kamar?" ayame yang melihat nonanya mulai menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. "baiklah aku akan makan di bawah saja. Dan tolong bangunkan Uchiha-san dan Namikaze-san" hinata lalu menutup pintunya dan mulai melakukan kegiatan khas pagi hari.

Di ruang makan keluarga hyuuga sudah ada berbagai macam hidangan yang pastinya dibuat oleh chef handal. Sang putri hyuuga sudah duduk di tempat duduknya, ia kini sedang menunggu tamu-tamunya yang tak kunjung datang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian turunlah dua pemuda yang dinantikannya. Sang pemuda uchiha mengenakan kaos berwarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam. Sedang sang pesaing yaitu si pemuda blonde memilih kaos berwarna kuning cerah yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua. Hinata yang melihat kedatangan kedua pria yang meminangnya hanya memasang wajah datar. Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung sangat hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. "tantangan kalian hari ini adalah mencari bunga yang paling cocok untukku. Kalian harus menjelaskan apa arti bunga itu dan alasan kalian memilih bunga itu. 2 jam lagi kalian harus memberikan bunga itu padaku di halaman belakang" hinata yang telah selesai memilih menyampaikan tantangan hari itu. Setelah menyampaikannya hinata pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kini naruto dan sasuke berada di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. "aku akan masuk dulu dan memesan bunga setelah itu kau baru masuk lalu kita kembali ke mansion hyuuga. Biar bunganya di kirim ke mansion. Supaya kau tidak meniruku" ucap naruto memberi instruksi pada sasuke yang hanya dijawab terserah oleh sasuke.

Mereka telah memesan bunga dan kini sedang menunggu bunga pesanan mereka di ruang tamu. Ting...tong. bel mansion berbunyi sasuke dan naruto pun bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "ini pesanan bunga tuan uchiha dan ini pesanan bunga tuan namikaze" gadis berambut pirang pucat memberikan buket bunga pada masing-masing pemuda yang kemudian membawa buket masing-masing ke halaman belakang setelah menutup pintu. Hinata yang sudah menunggu di halaman belakang melihat ke arah datangnya naruto dan sasuke. "oke. Karena kalian sudah membawa bunga masing-masing. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari tuan apa arti bunga itu dan alasan kau memilih bunga itu untukku" ucap hinata lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sang bungsu uchiha. "ini adalah bunga White Carnation. Alasanku memilih bunga ini karena bunga ini cocok untuk sosokmu dimataku. Dan arti bunga ini adalah manis, cantik dan lugu,." Tampak oleh hinata sorot kesungguhan di mata sang bungsu uchiha. "nah tuan namikaze. Bagaimana dengan bunga yang kau bawa?" kini hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto. "ini adalah bunga Gladiolus. Alasanku memilih bunga ini karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Arti bunga ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama" hinata dapat melihat senyum secerah matahari yang disertai rona merah di kulit tan naruto. "Baiklah kalian lulus tantangan pertama dariku. Besok akan ada orang yang datang dan memberi kalian tantangan jadi selamat istirahat" sasuke dan naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mengerutkan kening binggung. Siapa yang akan datang?

.

.

.

TBC

Note: sekali lagi Arigato minna-san atas tanggapannya.

Jangan lupa review ya...

Sampai jumpa chap depan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya#abaikan. Cerita murni pikiran autor

Terima kasih buat para reader dan mohon kritik serta saran. Arigato minna-san. Ini autor coba update kilat. Kalau ada kekurangan silahkan review. Autor akan coba buat lebih baik yang chap kemarin review autor ucapkan Arigato.

**Balasan Review**

**Lawchan-Ai : **Lawchan-Ai kenapa manggil neji? #abaikan

**Cahya Uchiha :** Gimana udah panjang belum? Ini udah di usahain cepet kok.

**AprilliaSiska : **haha maaf deh. Ini udah cepet belum.

**Virgo24 : **jangan salahin autor loh ya# dibuat fic lain kaya gimana di jelaskan.

**Momo Tomato : **kalau penasaran silahkan neji bukan yaaa.

Pokoknya buat semuanya makasih udah menghargai karya abal-abal dari Helen. Arigato minna-san.

HAPPY READING

**Chap 3**

Pagi ini mansion hyuuga sangat sibuk. Seperti biasa hinata sudah berada di ruang makan dan menunggu kedua tamunya. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hal itu adalah kehadiran salah satu penghuni mansion hyuuga yang baru pulang dari london,inggris. Orang itu adalah Hanabi hyuuga yang pulang untuk mengantikan Neji Hyuuga untuk memberi tantangan pada calon kakak iparnya. "nee-chan, jadi kapan aku bisa mulai tantangan untuk mereka" Hanabi yang sudah tak sabar mulai menanyai hinata. "kau boleh memulainya sekarang hanabi" kini dimata hinata hanabi bagai anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru. "baiklah. Aku Hanabi Hyuuga, adik dari Hinata Hyuuga dan orang yang diberi kepercayaan oleh nii-san ku untuk menggantikannya memberi tantangan" selesai memperkenalkan diri Hanabi pun memulai tantangan hari itu.

Tantangan yang diberi hanabi adalah bertarung dengannya untuk mengetahui seberapa tinggi ilmu beladiri calon kakak iparnya. Hal itu juga bertujuan agar supaya calon kakak iparnya itu dapat melindungi kakak tersayangnya. Pertarungan pertama adalah antara hanabi dengan naruto. Naruto memulai pertarungan dengan menyerang hanabi, namun ternyata hanabi dapat segera membalas serangan naruto. Pertarungan berlangsung selama 20 menit dengan dimenangkan oleh hanabi.

Pertarungan kedua adalah pertarungan hanabi melawan sasuke. Dibanding dengan pertarungan antara naruto dengan hanabi. Pertarungan sasuke dan hanabi lebih menegangkan. Hal itu dikarenakan sasuke hampir saja menang apabila hanabi tak segera membalas serangannya.

Malam itu mansion hyuuga tidak terlalu ramai. Hanabi berjalan perlahan menuju kamar hinata. Dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit hanabi dapat melihat kakaknya sedang membaca novel hadiah darinya. "nee-chan, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan ?"hanabi yang menerima tanggapan berupa anggukan pun berjalan memasuki kamar hinata. Kamar hinata masih sama seperti saat terakhir ia pulang ke jepang untuk menyelesaikan urusan kelulusannya.

Kini hanabi duduk di samping hinata. Hanabi yang mulai jengah dengan kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka mulai membuka perbincangan. "nee-chan,bagaimana menurutmu dengan Namikaze-san?"hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan hanabi mulai menutup novel yang tadi dibacanya. "menurutku namikaze-san cukup baik. Ia juga orang yang ceria. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana,hanabi-chan?" hinata menatap hanabi, sedang yang ditatap hanya membayangkan sosok naruto. "jujur saja nee-chan. Aku lebih menyukai namikaze-san dari pada uchiha –san. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa uchiha-san bertarung dengan sangat baik tadi" kini giliran hanabi yang menatap hinata. "yah, aku dapat melihat bahwa uchiha-san itu bertarung dengan sangat baik. Oh ya hanabi-chan, kenapa neji-nii tidak dapat pulang?" hanabi yang ditanyai begitu hanya dapat mengangkat bahu. Jujur saja hanabi sendiri sedikit binggung tentang alasan neji tidak jadi memberi tantangan. Padahal hanabi sangat tau bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu sangat ingin memberi tantangan pada calon adik iparnya.

Malam semakin larut dan hanabi sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata yang masih memikirkan perkataan hanabi bahwa hanabi lebih menyukai naruto namun mendukung sasuke membuatnya tidak dapat tidur. 'siapa yang akan aku pilih?' gumam hinata pelan. Yah bisa dibilang hinata kini tengah galau harus memilih siapa diantara kedua pemuda yang melamarnya itu. Namun tampaknya hinata yang lelah sudah mulai diserang rasa kantuk. Kini hinata pun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut mimpi indah yang menanti.

Pagi ini mansion hyuuga digegerkan dengan pulangnya sang tuan muda hyuuga secara mendadak. Kini neji sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan ditemani hinata dan hanabi. Dan jangan lupakan dua pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa dihadapannya. "nii-san kenapa tidak mengirim kabar bahwa kau akan pulang?"ucap hinata yang duduk di sebelah kanan neji. "aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada adikku yang super imut ini" neji pun mencubit pipi hinata gemas. Hinata yang dicubit pipinya hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "tapi nii-san kenapa sudah pulang?bukannya nii-san akan pulang saat otou-san pulang dari perancis?" kini giliran hanabi yang bertanya. "ternyata pekerjaan di london dapat diselesaikan lebih cepat. Lagi pula aku tak ingin membiarkan dua adik perempuanku terlalu lama dengan dua pemuda mencurigakan ini" kini neji tengah memberi tatapan tajamnya pada naruto dan sasuke. Dari sudut pandang neji naruto dan sasuke tampak seperti orang mencurigakan dan berbahaya.

Hari terus berlanjut dan di setiap hari itu neji selalu mengawasi gerak gerik naruto maupun sasuke. Neji memang tipe kakak 'sister complex' yang tidak akan membiarkan adiknya diganggu orang. Itulah mengapa ia sangat bersyukur saat tau hinata tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Karena dengan begitu ia dapat memastikan bahwa adiknya dalam keadaan aman di mansion. Dan ia sangat tak setuju saat tou-sannya mengirim hanabi ke london sendirian. Karena itulah ia pun memilih mengurus cabang perusahaan hyuuga yang ada di london sembari tetap menjaga adiknya di sana.

Neji sebenarnya bukan kakak kandung hinata dan hanabi. Neji adalah anak dari kembaran hiashi yaitu hizashi. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 6 tahun ia diangkat menjadi anak hiashi. Kini ia memegang kendali atas perusahaan cabang di london. Ia sangat menyayangi hinata dan hanabi seperti adik kandung sendiri. Saat mendengar bahwa hinata akan menikah, neji sangat khawatir karena takut apabila calon suami adiknya akan menyakiti hinata. Maka dari itu sekarang ia selalu mengawasi calon adik iparnya dan membuat penilaian mana yang terbaik untuk hinata.

Pagi ini adalah hari dimana sang tuan besar hyuuga pulang dari perjalanan 8 tadi hiashi sudah sampai di mansion dengan disambut neji, hinata, hanabi, sasuke dan naruto. Dan jangan lupakan puluhan maid yang berbaris rapi menyambutnya.

Seperti dugaan hinata, hiashi menanyakan tentang siapa yang dipilih hinata untuk menjadi suaminya. "jadi sekarang siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi suamimu hinata?" dapat dilihat bahwa hiashi sangat mengharapkan jawaban hinata saat itu juga. "emmm... saya akan memilih..."hinata terdiam dan menarik nafas perlahan. "pilihan saya adalah..."

Hening

.

Sunyi

.

" Uchiha Sasuke"

10 detik

.

15 detik

.

"APAA?kau tak bercanda kan hinata-chan?kau memilih si uchiha stoic ini?" kini neji yang pertama memecah kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan. Teriakan neji sontak menyadarkan hiashi yang tadi terdiam. "iya nii-san. Menurutku sasuke-san akan menjadi suami yang sempurna" bela hinata saat melihat sasuke tetap berwajah tenang (read: datar). "sudahlah neji. Hinata sudah memilih. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan menghormati keputusan hinata" hiashi yang melihat bahwa kondisi mulai memanas segera menenangkan neji. Neji yang masih kesal hanya dapat terdiam. Yah mau bagaimana lagi kan dia yang bilang akan menghormati pilihan hinata. Tapi neji akan menjamin bahwa si uchiha stoic akan menerima hukumannya apabila sampai menyakiti hinata.

Hari ini sasuke akan pulang ke mansion uchiha untuk mengabarkan keberhasilannya. Sementara naruto harus bersabar karena kegagalannya dan bersiap menerima ocehan dari ibunya. Hinata mengantar kepergian sasuke dan naruto sampai pintu depan mansion hyuuga. Hal itu tentu karena ia masih belum boleh terlihat di muka publik. Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sasuke dan naruto yang mulai masuk ke mobil masing-masing.

Sasuke POV

Aku telah sampai di halaman mansion uchiha. Setelah keputusan hinata bahwa ia akan memilihku sebagai calon suaminya akhirnya aku diperbolehkan pulang ke mansion uchiha. Senang rasanya bahwa aku mendapat calon istri seperti Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, dia cantik,manis,pintar dan dari keluarga hyuuga. Oh ayolah kakakku saja ditolak olehnya. Dia sangat hebat karena bisa menolak seorang uchiha seperti itachi.

Kini aku berada di ruang tamu. Di sini aku akan mengumumkan "berita tentang keputusan hinata". Otou-san, okaa-san dan aniki ku sudah berkumpul di sini. "jadi bagaimana hasilnya sasuke?" kulihat mata okaa-san berbinar. Yah mungking ia berharap aku segera menikah. Mengingat itachi tidak segera menikah. "keluarga hyuuga menerima aku sebagai calon suami hinata" to the point, itulah yang pasti terlintas di pikiran okaa-san. "jadi kita akan berbesan dengan keluarga hyuuga?" tanya okaa-san mencoba memastikan. Aku hanya ber 'hn' ria. Kulihat otou-san masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

Tapi harus kuakui aku melihat matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada itachi dapat kulihat bahwa ia sedikit terkejut. "jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?" kini akhirnya otou-san angkat bicara. "pihak hinata berkata bahwa masalah pernikahan akan di serahkan pada pihak kita. Jadi apabila kita sudah menentukan tanggal maka pihak mereka hanya mengikuti" inilah kali pertama kalimat sepanjang itu ku ucapkan. Mungkin karena atmosfer bahagia yang membuatku tidak menyadari perubahan itu.

Tanggal 06 juni 20xx

Itulah tanggal yang tercetak di kartu undangan berwarna silver dengan pita emas. Kartu undangan itu adalah kartu undangan pernikahan ku dengan sang pewaris Hyuuga Corp, Hinata. Saat ini aku sedang mencoba jas untuk hari sakral itu. Jas yang akan ku gunaka adalah jas dari rumah mode Alexander McQueen. Jas berwarna putih itu melekat sempurna di tubuhku. Ini adalah jas yang akan ku pakai untuk upacara pernikahan. Sedang jas yang akan ku pakai saat resepsi adalah jas dari rumah mode yang sama namun berwarna silver. 3 hari lagi adalah hari pernikahanku. Okaa-san sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan.

Selesai mencoba jas tadi, okaa-san memintaku datang untuk mengambil cincin pernikahan. Kini aku berada di salah satu toko perhiasan ternama di jepang. Setelah mengatakan keperluanku kepada pelayan di toko itu. Aku pun segera mengambil cincin yang sudah di pesan okaa-san. Cincin itu memiliki ukiran namaku dan hinata didalamnya. Cincin yang simple tapi aku yakin akan sesuai dengan sang nona hyuuga. Segera kukemudikan mobilku menuju mansion uchiha.

Normal POV

3 hari berlalu terlalu cepat. Hari pernikahan sudah didepan mata. Tampak Sasuke dengan balutan jas putihnya sedang menanti Hinata di altar. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat datanglah Hinata dengan balutan baju pengantin putih bersih dan membawa buket bunga White Carnation. Semua tamu undangan melihat sang nona Hyuuga yang akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Kecantikan sang calon nyonya Uchiha tak dapat dipungkiri. Mungkin ini adalah pasangan paling dibicarakan di jepang. Para wartawan tak menyia-nyiakan moment ini. Mereka langsung mengambil foto sang pasangan pengantin itu. Sedang sang pengantin pria hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang nona Hyuuga.

Setelah pernikah yang memakan waktu beberapa jam. Kini tibalah saatnya resepsi yang paling dinantikan. Resepsi yang hanya dihadiri orang-orang tertentu. Sang pengantin baru berada di tengah-tengah pesta yang bertemakan pesta kebun. "selamat ya, sasuke" seorang pemuda blonde datang dan mengucapkan selamat, orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. "hn" jawab sasuke seadanya. Jujur saja ia sangat malas bertemu saingannya dalam mendapatkan sang nona Hyuuga yang sekarang berstatus nyonya Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, otou-san ingin berbicara padamu." Panggil Hinata pada sasuke. Segera sasuke mendekati sang istri dan merangkul pinggang ramping istrinya. "baiklah. Ayo" ucap sasuke yang tak menyadari rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi cubby sang istri.

_Ketika aku berada didekatmu_

_Duniaku hanya berpusat padamu_

_Semua tampak tak berarti saat itu disandingkan denganmu_

Setelah beberapa hari cuti dari perkerjaannya. Sasuke kini harus kembali ke rutinitasnya. Yaitu bekerja sebagai direktur Uchiha Corp yang berada di Jepang. Tampaknya kesabaran sang direktur muda harus kembali diuji dengan adanya Naruto. "hoi sasuke. Wah aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu dalam urusan bisnis." Ucap naruto riang. "hn. Cepat selesaikan" sasuke yang moodnya buruk karena harus meninggalkan sang istri dirumah menjadi sangat sebal. Orang yang paling dihindari justru mejadi relasi bisnis Uchiha Corp.

Sementara di rumah sasuke dan hinata. Hinata sibuk membuat bento untuk sang suami. Dengan perlahan dapat hinata rasakan bahwa ia mulai mencintai sang suami. Bento ekstra tomat yang Hinata buat sudah siap. Hinata kini bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor Uchiha Corp. Saat ini hinata memakai baju soft pink dari rumah mode Chanel dan membawa tas buatan rumah mode yang sama berwarna soft peach. Bila dilihat Hinata memang sangat cantik. Tak heran begitu ia keluar dari mobil, ia langsung manjadi pusat perhatian di kantor suaminya itu.

" Hinata-sama. Perkenalkan saya Konan, sekertaris Sasuke-sama. Anda ingin menemui sasuke-sama kan?" sapa seorang wanita berambut ungu pada hinata. "ah ya. Bisa tolong mengantarku" ucap hinata sopan, tentu ia harus tetap sopan karena bagaimana pun ia di didik untuk selalu mendahulikan tata krama. "tentu. Hari ini anda sangat cantik. Oh bukan, tapi anda selalu cantik. Betapa beruntungnya sasuke-sama" pujian dari konan membuat pipi hinata merona merah. "ah kita sudah sampai. Ini ruangan sasuke-sama" ucap konan saat mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu coklat mengkilap.

Tok...tok...tok

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "masuk" ucap sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran karena biasanya konan selalu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Konan kan temannya itachi jadi sasuke rasa, sopan santun semacam itu tak terlalu dibutuhkan. Toh konan juga sudah mengenal sasuke sedari kecil. Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sang istri yang membawa kotak makan. Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedang hinata mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di dalam kantor sasuke. "ano...aku membawakan makan siang untuk sasuke-kun" ucap hinata yang ketara sekali bahwa ia gugup. Tapi bagi sasuke hinata yang gugup sama dengan hinata yang menggemaskan.

Kini sasuke telah selesai menyantap makan siang dengan sang istri yang menemani. Masakan Hinata sangat enak itulah yang ada dipikiran sasuke. "sasuke-sama, Namikaze-sama meminta anda dan Hinata-sama untuk menghadiri acara makan malam jam 7 nanti" konan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping pintu mengagetkan sasuke. Namikaze-sama berarti yang mengundang makan malam adalah naruto kan? Pasti ia ingin menemui Hinata-nya. Kini pikiran itu membuatnya enggan untuk datang. Tapi apa boleh buat ini demi kepentingan kantor. Jadi ia akan datang. "Hinata kau mau ikut?" pertanyaan bodoh runtuk sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya begitu padahal sudah jelas naruto mengundang ia dan hinata. Pokoknya naruto tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hinata-nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana kurang panjang?

Atau malah kepanjangan?

Review nya jangan lupa yaa.

Sampai jumpa chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya#abaikan. Cerita murni pikiran autor

Terima kasih buat para reader dan mohon kritik serta saran. Arigatou minna-san. Kalau ada kekurangan silahkan review. Autor akan coba buat lebih baik lagi. Dan yang chap kemarin review autor ucapkan Arigatou.

**Balasan Review**

**Lawchan-Ai: **Ai-chan makasih sudah baca. Oh ya masalah dialognya berdempetan Helen bener-bener nggak ngeh kalau ternyata berdempetan. Helen akan coba buat perbaikin. Oh ya terima kasih buat sarannya

**AprilliaSiska:** Aprillia-san terima kasih sudah baca. Gomen karena kurang panjang. Menurut Helen itu bahkan panjang banget. Dan maaf lama update. Helen lagi banyak tugas dan ujian di sekolah jadi yah jarang nulis. Selamat membaca

**Cahya Uchiha:** gomen kurang panjang. Niatnya sih pengen alurnya biasa eh ternyata begitu di buat malah jadi kecepetan.

**Virgo24:** oh gitu. Maaf kalo yang kemarin-kemarin rada dempet. Maklum lah Helen bener-bener anak baru di FFN. Ini udah lanjut moga Virgo-san suka.

**Hyuugazan:** terima kasih sudah baca. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Maklum Helen masih agak asing sama dunia tulis menulis. Mohon bantuannya.

**Guest:** maaf lama ini bener-bener nggak terduga. Helen pikir bisa cepet update eh ternyata tugas menumpuk banyak sekali.

**Pop mie:** Terima kasih. Review reader itu bikin Helen deg-degan sangking senengnya.

**Clara Merisa:** hoho maaf sekali kalau kurang panjang. Iya Helen juga suka sekali sama sasuke yang protektif sama hinata. Terima kasih dukungannya.

**Hinatauchiha69:** tenang aja Helen SHL kok. Jadi helen akan berusaha bikin SasuHina bersatu. Tapi beberapa cobaan boleh kali ya.

**SHU:** yup terima kasih sudah membaca.

HAPPY READING

**Chap 4**

Malam ini Sasuke dan Hinata akan menghadiri makan malam yang di atur oleh Naruto. Sasuke segera memasuki restoran yang sudah naruto booking untuk acara mereka. Di rangkulnya pinggang ramping hinata posesif. Sedang yang di rangkul hanya memasang wajah datar namun terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipi cubbynya.

Dilihatnya naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke kesal. Tentu saja, hinata hanya miliknya. Dia sudah sangat bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hinata. Jadi hinata hanya MILIKNYA.

Setelah menarikkan kursi untuk Hinata duduk. Sasuke pun duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Hinata yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam dengan rambut di gerai tampak bagai malaikat. Sasuke senang tapi juga sebal akan hal itu.

Hinata nya tampak sangat cantik dan itu pasti bukan hanya pikiran sasuke. Semua yang melihat hinata pasti berfikiran sama. Kenyataan bahwa hinata sangat cantik benar-benar membuat sasuke kesal.

"hai hinata-chan" sapa naruto pada hinata yang kemudian balas menyapanya. Sasuke menatap naruto tajam dari tatapannya naruto tau artinya, ' jangan-melihat-istriku-dengan-tatapan-penuh-cinta' ya kira-kira itulah artinya. "cepat selesaikan. Aku sedang buru-buru" ucapan sasuke yang terkesan dingin hanya di balas dengan cengiran 5 jari milik naruto.

"ah, baiklah. Jadi Namikaze Corp ingin agar Uchiha Corp berkerja sama dalam proyek kami. Namikaze Corp akan meluncurkan produk mobil terbaru dan pihak kami ingin supaya Uchiha Corp mau mendesain interior mobil ini dengan berlian milik Uchiha Corp." Sasuke tampak memikirkan perkataan naruto.

"memang ini mobil untuk siapa? Pasti ada yang memesan mobil ini bukan. Mengingat jarang ada yang mencari mobil dengan interior mewah semacam berlian." Pertanyaan sasuke segera saja membuat naruto tertawa.

" kau yakin tak akan menyesal bertanya seperti itu" tanya naruto setelah tawanya reda. Sasuke yang tak mengerti alasan naruto tertawa hanya menggeleng. " sebenarnya yang memesan mobil itu adalah... HYUUGA NEJI." Ucap naruto.

Hening...

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

" apaaaa?" teriakan sasuke sontak membuat hinata yang sedang minum terkejut. "memang kenapa sasuke-kun?" suara lembut hinata tampak menyadarkan sasuke. " bukan apa-apa" balas sasuke cepat. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

'kalau neji yang memesan berarti ia sengaja membuat naruto bertemu hinata. Ia pasti tau bahwa naruto masih sangat mencintai hinata. Dasar SADAKO' batin sasuke. Ia tau bahwa Neji benar-benar kesal saat Hinata memilih Sasuke dari pada Naruto. Hal itu dikarenakan Neji tidak terlalu akur dengan Itachi yang dulu juga pernah berusaha melamar hinata.

Flashback

Itachi bersiap untuk datang ke mansion hyuuga. Setelah berpamitan pada sasuke, itachi pun berangkat. Sesampainya di mansion hyuuga ia segera memasuki pintu mansion. Tampak didepannya neji. Karena tak tau bahwa itu adalah hyuuga neji, maka itachi pun menyapanya layaknya seorang nona muda.

Itachi berfikir bahwa orang dengan rambut coklat panjang itu adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, adik gadis yang berusaha dilamarnya. " hai nona hyuuga. Bisa tolong sampaikan pada hinata bahwa aku ingin menemuinya." Ucap itachi pada neji yang menggeram kesal.

"kau fikir aku ini wanita? Memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Akan kupastikan kau tak akan mendapatkan hinata. Dasar pria aneh" teriak neji marah. Hei dia itu laki-laki. Masa itachi memanggilnya nona. Hinata tidak boleh menikah dengan orang sok tau semacam itachi. Jadi ada baiknya untuk mendiskualifikasi itachi.

Dan itachi yang tidak terimapun marah pada neji kemudian berkata bahwa ia akan membuat adiknya menikahi hinata. Neji yang mendengar itu pun marah dan membalas bahwa ia akan menyulitkan adik dari itachi.

Flashback End

' ia ingin agar hinata dan naruto dekat' batin sasuke geram. Ah tapi ia pasti bisa melewati ini. Ia akan membuat mobil yang diinginkan neji itu. Dan akan mempertahankan hinata-nya agar tak diambil naruto. Neji benar-benar menyulitkan sasuke.

Setelah perbincangan bisnis yan melelahkan. Hinata dan sasuke kini sudah sampai di mansion uchiha. Saat ini hinata sedang berada di kamar mandi, sedang sasuke sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran king size milik mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan kimono mandi.

Harum lavender mengusik sasuke yang terpejam. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya benar-benar WOW. Hinata yang menggunakan kimono mandi tampak sangat cantik. ' kapan sih aku tak berfikir istriku ini sangat cantik' pikiran sasuke benar-benar error sekarang.

Di dekatinya hinata dan dilingkarkannya kedua tangan kekar miliknya di pinggang sang istri. Sedang hinata sudah benar-benar blushing karena kelakuan sasuke. Kini sasuke mengecup pundak hinata lembut. Dapat terdengar desahan lolos dari bibir pink hinata.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya sungguh pegal karena sasuke. Tentu semua sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yup hinata sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri mencoba bangun, tapi tangan kekar milik sasuke masih nangkring dengan nyamannya di atas perut hinata.

" sasuke-kun, bangun. Hari sudah pagi. Memang sasuke-kun tidak ke kantor?" bisik hinata pada sasuke yang justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya. " aku malas ke kantor. Aku masih mengantuk, hinata. Memang buat apa bangun pagi-pagi" ucap sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

" sasuke, aku kan harus tetap masak. Memang sasuke-kun tak ingin sarapan?" pertanyaan hinata membuat sasuke mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Di bukanya kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap sang istri. Bagi hinata, sasuke yang menatapnya seperti ini tampak seperti anak kucing yang minta main. Sangat manis.

TING TONG

Suara bel tampak mengusik adegan romantis hinata dan sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Siapa coba yang berani mengusik moment nya dengan hinata. Hinata segera bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha, tampak mikoto dan itachi yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. " hinata. Kaa-san rindu sekali" teriakan heboh mikoto mengawali pertemuan itu. Hinata tersenyum manis dan kemudian menyapa itachi.

"hinata siapa yang datang?" ucap sasuke yang berada di tangga. " kaa-san kenapa kemari pagi-pagi sekali? Kaa-san menganggu." Sasuke yang kini berdiri disamping hinata hanya meringis saat merasakan pinggangnya di cubit oleh hinata. " tak sopan sasuke" ingat hinata pada sasuke yang merangkul pundak hinata.

"eh, kaa-san menganggu ya. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja itachi. Sasuke cepat beri kaa-san cucu yang manis seperti hinata-chan ya" mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari tersenyum kecil. 'dasar pasangan pengantin baru' batin mikoto melihat sasuke yang tertawa evil dan hinata yang merona.

"ka..kaa-san sa..sarapan dulu saja." Ucap hinata yang masih merona bagai kepiting rebus. Malunya hinata benar-benar akut, hingga ia gagap bicaranya.

Mikoto dan itachi sudah pulang ke mansion utama Uchiha. Itu pun setelah sasuke mengomel tentang betapa menganggunya mereka. Hinata kini tengah memakai dress pendek tanpa lengan berwarna peach. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat poni tail dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang membingkai wajah manisnya.

Hari ini sasuke mengajak hinata untuk ke taman bermain. Yah, itung-itung refresing. Sasuke tampil menawan dengan balutan kemeja navy blue dan celana jeans hitamnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan cincin pernikahan yang berada di jari mereka berdua.

Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Hinata yang manis dan sasuke yang cool minta ampun. Ah semua orang pasti setuju bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi di kota. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, mengenggamnya erat seakan tak mau melepasnya.

"kita akan kemana?" pertanyaan sasuke sukses membuat hinata binggung. "sasuke-kun bilang hari ini kita akan ke taman bermain. Sasuke – kun lupa?" ah mungkin efek terpesona oleh kecantikan nyonya uchiha itu membuat sasuke lupa pada tujuannya. "ah aku lupa. Mungkin aku terlalu terpesona olehmu. Kau cantik sekali" bisik sasuke tepat di telinga hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata otomatis merona.

"ayo berangkat" ucap sasuke di eratkannya genggaman tangannya.

'kaa-san aku sangat bahagia sekarang' batin hinata.

TBC

Note:

Helen tau kalau ini lambat banget updatenya. Gomen buat minna yang ternyata menunggu update dari fic ini dan ada bocoran buat keterlambatan yang bener-bener terlambat ini. Nanti hinata akan hamil jadi minna-san mohon dukungannya. Ini aja helen udah keteteran sama tugas dan ujian helen. Mohon maklum ya minna-san.

Arigatou sudah baca fic abal ini

Please RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya#abaikan. Cerita murni pikiran autor. Terima kasih buat semuanya semoga suka dengan chap ini. Masih banyak typo dan hambatan lain-lain jadi mohon saran dan kritikan yang membangun ya.

**Balasan Review**

**Virgo24 : **Terima kasih sudah baca. Senang rasanya ada yang review

**Keita Uchiha : **hehe iya ini angst. Emm happy end ya, bisa di pertimbangkan kok. Diusahakan Keita-san. Ini sudah diupayakan cepat kok. Yosh terima kasih Keita-san.

**Happy Reading**

**Hinata POV**

Kini aku dan Sasuke ada di sebuah kedai ice cream di dekat taman bermain. Ice cream rasa blueberry yang ada di depanku mulai ku lahap dengan antusias. Aku yang pada dasarnya tak tau dunia luar, sekarang dapat pergi kemanapun dengan Sasuke.

Pergi ke taman bermain adalah suatu anugrah buatku yang tak boleh keluar oleh tou-san. Jadi mungkin Sasuke akan berpikir kalau aku norak, tapi aku benar-benar senang. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucapku saat ice cream yang ku makan sudah tandas tak bersisa.

"Untuk apa?" kening sasuke berkerut heran saat menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya ke arah lapangan parkir tempat kami memarkirkan mobil. "Antar aku jalan-jalan keliling kota" ucapku yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum simpul olehnya.

" Baiklah Hinata-hime" setelah Sasuke memanggilku 'hime' dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas. " Hei kau merona" goda Sasuke padaku yang makin merona. "Berhenti menggodaku Sasu" ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi cubbyku.

" Baik Hinata-hime" balas Sasuke diiringi tawa evilnya. Aku pun masuk ke mobil setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

**Normal POV**

Drrt...drrrt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. " Hinata tolong angkat telfon itu" ucap sasuke yang fokus menyetir. Hinata segera meraih ponsel Sasuke dan menjawab telfon yang mengintrupsi kencan mereka.

"moshi-moshi" ucap hinata

"..."

"ah baiklah. Terima kasih konan-san"

"..."

"akan ku sampaikan"

"Kenapa?" tanya sasuke pada hinata yang mengembalikan ponsel sasuke ke jok belakang. " Konan-san bilang Neji nii-san mengajukan komplain tentang desain yang kau ajukan. Dan kata Konan-san Neji nii-san ingin makan malam dengan kita sekaligus membahas masalah desainmu." Jelas Hinata pada Sasuke yang mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang ke mansion sekarang untuk siap-siap. Jangan berdandan terlalu cantik." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata heran. Kenapa tak boleh tampil cantik. Memang salah, inikan pertemuan penting untuk Sasuke.

" Memang kenapa Sasuke-kun? Salahkah kalau aku tampil cantik? Inikan pertemuan penting" pertanyaan polos Hinata membuat Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Aku tak suka. Tak salah sih kalau kau mau tampil cantik. Tapi aku benci melihat banyak sekali pria yang menatapmu. Aku..." sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Tampak rona merah di wajah rupawannya.

"Cemburu" lanjutan kata-kata yang sempat terhenti membuat hinata terseyum.

"ah rupanya ada yang sedang kesal melihatku dipandangi" goda hinata yang berdampak pada pipi sasuke yang makin merona. " Sasu-kun kawaii kalau sedang cemburu" Ungkap hinata.

"Berhenti menggodaku Hina-chan" raut wajah kesal memang terpampang di wajah Sasuke, tapi diam-diam ia sangat senang saat melihat hinata tertawa. 'tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun memisahkan kita. Atau pun merebut senyuman dari wajahmu' ikrar sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Kini Hinata tengah asyik mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Diselipkannya jepit rambut berbentuk bunga tulip di rambut indigonya. 'Sempurna' batin Hinata senang dengan riasanya. Yah, memang hanya polesan tipis make up tapi itu cukup membuat Hinata tampil mempesona.

Di lantai 1 sasuke yang sudah selesai bersiap sedang menunggu Hinata turun dari kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Di liriknya arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.30 yang artinya tinggal 30 menit lagi acara makan malam yang Neji rancang akan terlaksana.

Terdengar suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer putih di ujung tangga. Hinata muncul dengan dress berwarna putih tulang dengan pita kecil di bagian perut. Ia tampak mempesona dan sangat cantik.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang supaya Hina-chan tidak tampil terlalu cantik. Ah tapi tampaknya aku memang harus menerima bahwa apapun yang Hina-chan pakai pasti membuatmu cantik." Nada merajuk tampak terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun jangan merajuk ne. Sasu-kun justru tak adil. Kau selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian para wanita, tak peduli ada aku di sisimu." Kini giliran Hinata yang merajuk manja pada Sasuke. "kalau begitu kita seri" ucap Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan di halaman mansion.

Makan malam berjalan mengesalkan bagi Sasuke. Desain untuk bagian dalam mobil benar-benar di kritik habis-habisan oleh Neji. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul wajah si pria Sadako.

**Flashback**

"Ini desain dengan tambahan kristal pada bagian pegangan kemudi" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal karena desain lainnya di tolak oleh Neji. Bayangkan saja dari 10 desain yang di siapkan tak ada satu pun yang membuat si pria Hyuuga puas dan setuju.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang berbincang dengan Naruto. Neji tak pernah bilang bahwa ia akan mengundang si pria Namikazen. Ah tampaknya Neji benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya hanya dapat mendengus sambil tetap melihat Hinata.

**Flashback End**

**2 Bulan setelah makan malam**

"Hina-chan" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang memasak sup krim untuk Sasuke. "hm" hanya deheman Hinata yang terdengar. Sesekali diaduknya sup yang hampir matang itu. "Hina-chan" rajuk Sasuke yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Hinata. "Kenapa Sasu-kun? Sasu-kun ingin sarapan yang lain?" tanya Hinata dengan nada seakan membujuk anak kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin dengar suara istriku yang sangat cantik saja" jawab Sasuke enteng. Hinata yang mendengar gombalan Sasuke langsung blushing. Namun sedetik kemudian kening Hinata berkerut. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia muntahkan. Segera saja Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Sasuke yang heran melihat istrinya tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi segera menyusulnya. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam. "Hinata, kau kenapa? Hinata buka pintunya." Teriak Sasuke yang panik karena Hinata hanya diam saja.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Hinata tampak sangat lemas. "kau baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir Sasuke terdengar. Hinata yang lemas hanya dapat mengangguk. "Ayo ke kamar." Ajak Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Hinata.

Hinata yang akan berjalan di gandeng Sasuke tiba-tiba limbung. Sasuke yang tau bahwa Hinata sangat lemas segera mengendong Hinata ala Bridal Style. Wajah Hinata langsung saja merona karena perilaku Sasuke.

Perkataan Tsunade (dokter keluarga Uchiha) setelah memeriksa Hinata membuat wajah Sasuke sumringah. Dokter cantik itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung 4 minggu. Dan itu artinya ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Betapa senangnya ia saat tau Hinata-nya mengandung buah hati mereka. Namun yang merasakan senang bukan hanya Sasuke dan Hinata. Begitu Hinata dinyatakan hamil, Sasuke segera menghubungi keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dan efek dari kabar hamilnya Hinata adalah hampir wartawan se-Jepang ingin mewawancarai kedua keluarga yang berbahagia.

Oh bagaimana tidak, dua keluarga konglomerat sedang menunggu hadirnya anggota keluarga baru. Itu adalah berita yang sangat menjual. Lupakan para wartawan yang menunggu dengan ribut di halaman mansion Uchiha.

Mari lihat betapa bahagia orang-orang yang ada di dalam mansion Uchiha. Sasuke yang mendadak senang tersenyum, Itachi dan Neji yang mendadak akur, Mikoto yang tak henti-hentinya memeluk Hinata, atau Hiashi dan Fugaku yang saling melempar senyum simpul membayangkan cucu mereka.

Kebahagiaan dimana-mana.

Itulah yang tergambar. "Hinata-chan, pokoknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakan cucu pertamaku" ucap mikoto dengan mata berbinar pada hinata. "bagaimana kalau mengadakan pesta" usul mikoto bersemangat. "tak perlu kaa-san." Ucap hinata pada mikoto yang kini melancarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"ayolah Hinata-chan. Ini adalah cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ya, Hinata ya?" bujuk Mikoto. Ah tampaknya ini akan sulit. "pestanya di ganti acara amal saja kaa-san" usul Hinata, jujur saja ia kurang setuju dengan pesta. Lebih baik untuk acara amal kan.

"baiklah acara amal. Tapi tetap akan diadakan pesta" ucap Mikoto yang kali ini tidak menerima penolakan. Sasuke yang melihat sang ibu sibuk memaksa Hinata mengadakan pesta hanya diam dan tersenyum. Ia yakin anaknya sangat senang karena banyak yang menyayanginya

Acara amal sudah selesai. Yah kini giliran pesta (usul Mikoto) yang harus terselengara. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke yang sibuk di terror ibunya. Hinata ingin di mansion dan sang ibu mertua mengharapkan Hinata datang ke pesta.

"aku datang saja ya Sasu-kun" ucap Hinata tak tega suaminya di terror ibu mertuanya. "dokter sudah bilang kan bahwa kau tidak boleh lelah. Kita sudah di acara amal seharian ini. Kau istirahat saja. Nanti kaa-san pasti akan mengerti juga" Sasuke benar, dan Hinata tau itu.

"Biar aku bicara dengan kaa-san" ucapan Hinata sontak membuat Sasuke melotot ngeri. "Tidak" suara tegas datang dari Sasuke. Hei ibunya itu juga Uchiha, dan setiap Uchiha itu permintaannya MUTLAK. Tentu Sasuke sadar itu.

"ayolah Sasuke" rengekan mulai muncul dari Hinata. Semenjak hamil Hinata jadi makin sensitive. Ia jadi gampang ngambek, nangis atau marah-marah. Hormon ibu hamil, itulah yang dokter Tsunade bilang. Ah Sasuke binggung. Dan lihat saja sekarang, Hinata hampir menangis. Air mata sudah dipelupuk mata bulannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berusaha untuk menolak ke pesta. Aku tak mau kehilangan anak kita" ucap Sasuke pasrah. Berbekal air mata dan rengekan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke kelabakan. Oke, hanya sekali ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga ya" suara dingin keluar dari seorang pria yang duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan pemuda yang memakai kacamata. "tampaknya menarik" ucap pria tadi yang kemudian tertawa sinis. Pemuda dihadapannya tampak menaruh rasa hormat terbukti dari kepalanya yang terus menunduk hormat.

"bagaimana kalau bermain-main tau apa maksudku kan?" pria itu kembali berkata. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya mengangguk kemudian tertawa sinis. "saya mengerti tuan" ucap si pemuda.

TBC

Gimana?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca fic ini.

Maaf karena lama update.

Oh ya sampai jumpa di chap depan yaaaaa...

Jangan lupa reviewnya.

**Helen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto karena nggak mungkin juga autor abal kaya saya #abaikan. Cerita murni pikiran autor. Terima kasih buat semuanya semoga suka dengan chap ini. Masih banyak typo dan hambatan lainnya jadi mohon saran dan kritikan yang membangun ya. Oh ya chap ini memang laaaaamaaaaaaa banget update nya. Ini semua karena guru autor yang bener-bener kurang kerjaan. Ngasih banyak tugas. Gomen minna-san#puppyeyes. Jujur aja autor nggak nyangka ada yang suka karya abal-abal buatan autor#nangisharu. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat minna-san.

**Balasan Review**

**HyugaRara: **Makasih sudah review. Masalah konflik lagi aku pikirin. Tapi trima kasih atas sarannya. Update kilat kayanya susah deh. Tapi tetep Helen usahakan

**Hana :**hehehe maklum amatir. Storynya jadi rada ngadat. Terima kasih dukungannya.

**You:** gomen kependekan. Hinata nggak keguguran kok. Aku juga nggak tega. Terima kasih duukungannya

**Happy Reading**

Usia kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat bagi kedua keluarga. Sekarang, mereka tengah sibuk dengan acara persiapan kelahiran cucu Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mulai dari menyewa 1 lantai rumah sakit ternama di Konoha sampai pernak-pernik bayi untuk menyambut kedua cucu Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kenapa dua? Karena pasangan Hinata dan Sasuke akan di anugrahi bayi kembar. Dan menurut Dokter Tsunade bayi yang di kandung Hinata berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan.

**Celandine2015**

Kamar bayi bernuansa putih sudah dihias di Mansion Uchiha, furniture dengan kilauan berlian tampak begitu elegan namun tetap manis. Puluhan boneka hadir di sudut kamar bayi itu. Dan di sudut yang satunya terdapat puluhan mobil-mobilan dengan berbagai jenis bentuk. Semuanya tersusun rapi di dalam lemari kaca.

Sasuke mamasuki kamar bayi mungilnya. Berusaha berjalan tanpa suara yang akan membangunkan pangeran dan putri kecilnya. Di pandanginya wajah bayinya dengan tatapan haru. "Sasuke-kun kau disini ternyata. Aku mencarimu" ucap hinata.

"sssttt. Diam Hinata. Nanti Haruka dan Hikaru bangun." Bisik Sasuke diiringi gerakan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir nya. "baiklah, Neji-nii mencarimu. Dia ada di bawah" ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih. "hn" gumam Sasuke. Pancaran bahagia terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Malaikat-malaikatnya telah hadir dan memberikan kebahagiaan.

**Celandine2015**

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar khas Uchiha. "Hei, mana sopan santunmu terhadap kakak iparmu?" nada ketus tampak jelas dalam suara Neji. "Langsung saja. Ada apa?" raut wajah datar mengiringi kalimat Sasuke. Ia kesal karena harus meninggalkan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya untuk menemui Neji.

"Bagaimana kabar keponaka-keponakanku yang manis?" tanya Neji. Begitu tau bahwa Hinata sudah membawa pulang bayinya ia langsung menuju kediaman Uchiha. "Mereka baik. Kau mengangguku. Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting lagi cepat pergi" usir Sasuke pada Neji yang justru mengeluarkan sebuah map. "Ini" ucap Neji sambil menyerahkan map yang dibawanya. "apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian membuka map itu. "Hadiah dariku untuk kedua keponakanku" ucap Neji disertai senyum evil.

"kau bercanda. Bukankah ini mobil yang kau pesan?" tanya Sasuke heran. "benar ini mobil yang ku pesan untuk kau desain. Ini adalah hadiah untuk mereka. Semua surat yang di perlukan sudah ada di map itu. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hinata. Dan jangan coba-coba sakiti Hinata atau pun keponakanku. Dan maaf sudah menggodamu dengan sering melibatkan Naruto. Aku pergi dulu" penjelasan panjang lebar Neji sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahmu. Mereka akan menyukainya" ucap Sasuke. Atmosfer tegang kini berganti tenang. Kini Sasuke tau. Neji hanya bermaksud menguji Sasuke dengan melibatkan Naruto. Yah itu memang ujian yang sulit tapi ia berhasil.

"Sasuke-kun, mana Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata yang baru tiba di ruang tamu. " dia sudah pulang. Ini. Kata Neji ini adalah hadiah untuk Haruka dan Hikaru." Di serahkannya map yang diberi Neji pada Hinata. "ini kan" ucap Hinata kaget saat melihat isi map yang diberikan Sasuke. "ya itu hadiah dari Neji. Dan kau ingat saat aku bilang aku menambahkan desain khusus. Desain itu adalah lambang cintaku untukmu Hime" ucap Sasuke yang membuat pipi Hinata merona.

**Celandine2015**

"Tuan, ini berkas yang anda minta" ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata pada orang yang dipanggilnya tuan. "Kabuto, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah pucat. "Baik tuan. Saya akan melaksanakan apa yang tuan perintahkan" Kabuto membungkuk lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan tuannya. "aku mengharapkan kabar baik darimu Kabuto" senyum sinis tampak menghiasi wajah pria itu.

**Celandine2015**

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan" teriakan heboh Mikoto menghiasi suasana pagi di Mansion Uchiha. Hinata yang baru selesai menata meja makan segera berlari ke arah pintu masuk. "mana cucu-cucuku yang manis. Aku ingin menciumnya" Mikoto diiringi senyuman lebar langsung bertanya ketika Hinata terlihat. "Haruka-chan dan Hikaru-kun sedang di taman belakang bersama Sasuke-kun" jelas Hinata. Namun tampaknya tak semua di dengar oleh Mikoto. Karna ia justru sibuk memanggil pelayan di Mansion untuk mengambil hadiah yang ia siapkan.

"tadi kaa-san tidak sengaja melihat baju-baju bayi yang manis, jadi kaa-san fikir ada baiknya kalau kaa-san belikan untuk Uchiha kecil kaa-san" mata Mikoto tampak berbinar saat menceritakan baju-baju yang di belinya. " seharusnya kaa-san tidak perlu repot. Lagi pula baju Hikaru dan Haruka sudah sangat banyak"kata Hinata. Dan kata-kata Hinata memang benar adanya.

Baju milik Haruka saja sudah 2 lemari besar. Sedang milik Hikaru ada 2 lemari juga. Itu semua bukan Hinata yang membeli. Karna begitu Hikaru dan Haruka lahir Hiashi sudah membelikan semua perlengkapan.

Di tambah lagi Itachi dan Neji yang turut sibuk mencari perlengkapan bayi. Juga jangan lupakan kolega bisnis Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang mengirim hadiah. Semua sangat antusias akan fasion anak-anaknya. "kaa-san kenapa ada si sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang mendorong kereta bayi kembarnya. Seingatnya Hinata bilang akan berkunjung ke rumah ibunya itu.

"kaa-san ingin bicarakan hal penting denganmu Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto raut santai yang tampak kini berubah menjadi serius. Sasuke tau ada yang tak beres. "Hinata bisa kau bawa Haruka dan Hikaru ke kamar" perintah Sasuke. "nee, Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san Hinata akan ke kamar Hikaru dan Haruka dulu" pamit Hinata pada ibu mertuanya. Ia tau bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan serius diantara keluarga Uchiha.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berada di ruang tamu. Kedua Uchiha itu duduk berhadap-hadapan. Atmosfer tegang menyelimuti keduanya. "mereka mulai bergerak. Kau harus menjaga anak-anakmu dengan jauh lebih ketat Sasuke. Mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan hadirnya Uchiha kecil." Suara rendah yang sarat akan rasa marah terdengar dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"bukankah Hyuuga dan Uchiha sudah membereskan mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Nada dingin khas uchiha terdengar. "ya, kaa-san juga sudah tau hal itu. Namun orang-orang kita melaporkan bahwa mereka melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Kaa-san yakin ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sebelum Hyuuga dan Uchiha berhasil menangkapnya. Kaa-san akan perintahkan beberapa pengawal tambahan di sekitar mansion ini." Tegas Mikoto.

**Celandine2015**

"tuan, mereka mulai memperketat penjagaan" lapor Kabuto pada pria yang ia sebut 'Tuan'. "seperti yang kita harapkan" lanjut Kabuto diiringi seringai puas. "biarkan mereka ketakutan seperti mangsa yang menunggu ajal dan mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi bila yang mereka sayangi benar-benar menghilang seperti apa yang mereka perhitungkan" mata pria itu berkilat penuh dendam.

Di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan pria itu terdapat koran dengan headline 'KELAHIRAN PEWARIS HYUUGA DAN UCHIHA CORP'. Di bawah tulisan itu terdapat foto Hikaru Uchiha dan Haruka Uchiha. Tampaknya angin badai akan menerpa kedua Uchiha kecil.

TBC

Hah gomen kalau chap ini kurang panjang, kecepetan atau hal lainnya. Dan buat yang review autor berterima kasih buat kalian. Kalian adalah sumber semangat autor. Maaf karna nggak bisa cepet update. Tugas jadi anak baru itu banyak banget dan kegiatan autor juga makin banyak. Terima kasih buat semua.

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN


End file.
